Dead girl walking
by goodsideupxo
Summary: "Of course I can see you? Why in the world would I not be able to see you?" I asked. "Because well, I'm- I'm..." she stuttered, "I'm dead." I let out an irritated groan, "Not again..."


**First story ever aghh!**

**Let me know what you think, had this idea stuck in my brain for so long.**

**thanks!**

* * *

I looked up at the wall clock for the third time now, The minutes ticking closer to the first bell that would release me of my captivity in Ms Morrells office.

"So how have you been feeling lately?" she asked, her hands clasped together as she leaned forward, seeming too interested…

"Fine, doctor said I'd be feeling some side effects from the withdrawal" she nodded in understanding.

"Have you been feeling any symptoms?"

"it's harder to sleep and I guess I've been more irritable, but nothing major" I shrugged, she leaned back and wrote down some notes,

"So you have been off your medication for two weeks now?" I nodded in agreement "has your doctor explained what happens next?"

"Well he just said if it starts to happen again he'll put me straight back on it"

"and what do you think about that?" her stare made me rather uncomfortable,

"I don't know" I shrugged "I don't want to go back on them, but there's nothing much I can do about it" she nodded again and continued to write before putting her pen down on the desk her demeanour turning more gentle and kind,

"Cara, I want you to know if this all starts happening again, I want you to come to me first, I think we can work on it and turn this year around" I internally scoffed, but smiled for her sake. The first bell rang and I quickly grabbed my bag before she could ask any more questions, waving goodbye I left her office and made my way to my first English class of the year.

* * *

"As you all know there was indeed a body found in the woods last night, and I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with various scenarios as to what happened" I felt a slight nudge in my arm as I turned to look at the boy beside me, he passed a small, folded piece of paper and gestured for me to read it,

_I hear you're no longer doped up on meds, congrats_

I rolled my eyes and picked up my pen,

_**Who even says 'doped up' anymore? Thanks, I plan to throw a party, you're welcome to invite our table of asylum patients.**_

I carefully passed the note and I heard him scoff as he read my reply

"…you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus, William Anderson" Mr Kidd scowled at the boy, his eyes narrowing "which is on your desk outlining your semester" Will ignored the teacher and continued to reply.

_I wonder if those crazy's can party_

_**Well you're crazy, can you party?**_

_I should be asking you that..._

The door swiftly opened and everyone's heads snapped to the front of the room, Vice principle, Mr Berkeley stood beside a unfamiliar face, the new girl stood their looking around nervously.

"Class this is our new student, Allison Agent, Please make her feel welcome" she walked across the room heading towards the empty seat next to me. Catching her eye, I gave her a reassuring smile, she smiled back as she sat down. Not a moment later, Scott McCall turned to her and offered her a pen,

"Thanks" she smiled as Mr Kidd started the topic on kafka's metamorphasis.

* * *

I yank my locker door open, putting away my books and grabbing my scarf, throwing it around my neck. I pulled my phone out and checked for messages, none. My locker door slams shut and I jump as Will stands there,

"you coming to cheer me on in lacrosse practice?"

"What, you're actually trying out this year" I raised a brow and Will shrugged,

"Ms Morrell said it would be good for me, Exercise releases endorphins you know" I rolled my eyes, "but it would be really cool if you came"

"This still doesn't mean we're friends" he smiled and threw his arm around my shoulder pulling me towards the lacrosse field,

"So what about the new girl?"

"she's pretty" I shrugged,

"pretty hot!"

"I think you'll have competition there, I seen Scott Mccall going googly-eyed over her" I looked around to see Lydia speaking to Allison. Lydia's boyfriend Jackson had his arm draped around her waist and I also noticed a head of blonde highlights walking up to the couple that looked too familiar. I put my hand in front of Will, Stopping us in mid-walk.

"Lydia, I got your books" the blonde beamed at the redhead. I rolled my eyes and scoffed,

"she is such a suck up" I stated to Will.

"it weird to think you two are siblings"

"Half siblings Will, half." I enforced, looking back over at the group,

"Thanks Liv' will I be seeing you on Friday?" Lydia gave a sickly sweet smile to Oliva that made me want to throw up right there.

"Yeah, definitely" I rolled my eyes again and dragged Will towards the Lacrosse field, he stopped off at the boys locker room and I walked to the field and took a seat on the empty bleachers.

The ear piercing shrill of coach's whistle echoed throughout the lacrosse pitch, Will was shaking his shoulders and legs, trying to loosen them up. It was odd seeing him partake in any sport, never mind willingly. The team formed a line opposite the goal which Scott McCall seemed to be guarding. He was doubled over, holding his head in pain as the first player threw the ball, the ball hit him straight in the head and he fell back. I winced for him as everyone started to chuckle. He quickly got back up and loosened up his shoulders, taking a ready stance as the next player tried to shoot. He caught it easily and a small cheer came from his best friend "Stiles" Stilinski. One by one the team tried to get the ball in the goal, which proved ineffective and I noticed Will on the field shaking his head in shock. Jackson stepped up to the front of the line, pushing back another player with his stick. I started fiddling with my fingers, nervous for Mccall. I could feel Jacksons glare from the stands as he tightened his grip around his lacrosse stick. Jackson took a running start as he charged for McCall, pulling his stick back and aiming for either the goal or McCall's face. The ball launched forward at an incredible speed, but not quick enough as Scott's reflexes kicked in and caught the ball just in time. The small crowd cheered and Will looked at me in shock as I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders in surprise.

* * *

"Since when was Scott 'Severe asthmatic' McCall good at lacrosse?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous" I was driving Will home from school and he would not get over Scott at practice today.

"I'm not jealous," he sulked, "I just don't understand, you seen him last year, he couldn't walk 5 feet without falling over"

"Well maybe he spent his summer practising, but did you see Jackson's face when Scott blocked the goal, priceless!" I started to laugh, as I pulled up outside Wills house. He still looked rather irritated.

"hey, you done awesome today, okay" he started to smile and turned to me,

"That sounds like something a friend would say" he sang, I hit him hard in the arm.

"we're not friends Will, I just occasionally carpool you to school and we sit together at lunch so it looks like we're not complete losers" I corrected,

"Love you too" he rolled his eyes and got out the car, slamming he door shut and waving as he walked up the path to his house.

Once I made It to my house and pulled up outside my driveway. I wandered in and heard my mom greet me from the kitchen,

"Hey hon, how was school"

"Yeah fine" I replied, dropping my keys in the bowl at the side and heading upstairs to see the blonde she-witch come out of my room.

"Cara, hey" she greeted nervously, I crossed my arms.

"Olivia, What where you doing in my room?" I asked.

"Nothing" I noticed my brown boots she was hiding behind her back and yanked them out her grasp,

"What did I tell you about stealing my stuff!" I yelled.

"Hardly stealing, I was gonna' bring them back" she defended and I scoffed,

"Yeah right, come in my room again and I swear to god I will be an only child" I took the boots into my room and threw them on my bed. An overwhelming feeling of anger residing in the pit of my stomach.

"Cara, is Bella up there?" my mother yelled, I instinctively looked around my room for the canine companion.

"No!" I yelled back, heading back downstairs to see my mom looking around the house.

"I think she's ran away" she's mentioned, looking panicked.

"Mom it's fine, she wouldn't have gone far, I'll go look for her" I said, grabbing my keys and jacket.

The first place I looked was the preserve, I take Bella walks through here all the time so it seems like somewhere she'd run off to.

"Bella!" I yelled, walking through the trees, pulling my jacket tighter around me. "Where are you, dumb dog" I muttered under my breath.

"Bella!" I yelled again, letting out an exasperated sigh as I continued to scan the preserve. I jogged up behind a girl and tapped her on the shoulder, she only looked about twenty-three and had long brown hair.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, have you seen my dog, she's a Blue Merle Aussie shepherd, really blue eyes, about this high" I gestured with my hand how big Bella was and she looked at me in shock, I took a step back.

"you can see me?" she asked and I looked at her bamboozled.

"Of course I can see you? Why in the world would I not be able to see you?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

"Because well, I'm- I'm..." she stuttered "I'm dead."

I let out an irritated groan.

"Not again" I rubbed my temples and lightly hit my head a few times.

"what do you mean?" she took a step towards me,

"you, go away! I just managed to get off my meds and you're not getting me put back on them" I pointed to the hallucination in front of me.

"meds? What?" I ignored her,

"You're not real, you're not real" I chanted over and over, pacing back and forth, occasionally looking at the figure to see if she disappeared.

"I am real, listen," she grabbed my shoulders to stop me pacing and I jumped back, her hands were ice cold. "My name's Laura Hale, I was killed here last night, you have to help me"

"That's impossible" my heart was racing, it felt so real, like how it usually does.

"ask my brother Derek" I shook my head in disbelief,

"nice try! I ask Derek, he has no clue what I'm talking about and soon enough I'm back on my meds and in hospital"

"You have to believe me!"

"Sorry sister, you're on your own" I began to walk in the opposite direction,

"The body the police found!" she yelled, desperately trying to catch my attention, "It's mine, you'll see when they release the name Laura Hale!"

"Yeah? and then what?" I crossed my arms, not buying it.

"You come back here and help me and my brother find out who did this"

* * *

So that was chapter 1!

let me know what you think


End file.
